


if you're not hooked on anything, right now i can be your vice

by Hazloveshisboo



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 5+1, Angst, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Fluff, I'm so sorry, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, and just at the very end, but very light angst, okay this is pretty much all smut, so here we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazloveshisboo/pseuds/Hazloveshisboo
Summary: Catra had seen She-Ra many times over the last several years but it had always been in the middle of a battle or a life-threatening situation. She had never taken the time to actually look at She-Ra.And holy shit. She should have.*5 times Catra was a slut for She-Ra and 1 (of many) times she was a slut for Adora.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra/She-Ra (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 364





	if you're not hooked on anything, right now i can be your vice

**Author's Note:**

> did not realize this was going to be as smutty as it ended up being whoops
> 
> title from Temporary Fix by One Direction

1.  
It had been a month since the war with the Horde ended and Catra was still having trouble living in Brightmoon castle. After a lifetime of sleeping on hard cots, eating nothing but ration bars, and being mistreated and abused by the people that were supposed to be her caretakers and guardians, it was difficult to suddenly live in a place that was filled with people that expressed their emotions with no hesitation, that were openly vulnerable all the time, and that wanted to talk to her - all the time. 

Which is why Catra was currently lounging on a rafter in the throne room. It was the only place no one could find her - except Glimmer she supposed, with her teleportation powers. But she would have to think to look there first. Up here, Catra was alone in the quiet. 

“Glimmer!” the doors to the room burst open as Glimmer strode in with purpose, Bow and Adora on her heels. “Glimmer, we should talk about this before you make a decision!” 

So much for quiet. 

Catra watched the trio - the Best Friend Squad - as they stopped just before the throne. 

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Glimmer said, crossing her arms as she turned to look at the other two. “I am the queen and I’ve made up my mind.” 

“Glimmer, you know there are still Horde insurgents out there that want you dead,” Bow said, and Catra could hear the plea in his voice. “You need to take some kind of security with you when you leave the castle.” 

“I can protect myself,” Glimmer huffed at her boyfriend. “I can do magic, or did you forget that?” 

“Of course we didn’t forget that,” Adora finally jumped in. “And we know you can protect yourself, but when you’re out taking diplomatic trips, that’s not what you’re focused on. You’re focused on meetings and treaties and alliances, not protecting yourself. That’s what security would be for.” 

“I don’t need any security or guards or anyone following me around,” Glimmer was stubborn, something Catra had noticed in the last month, almost as stubborn as she was. 

“What if I did it?” Adora offered. “I’ll come with you and act as your security. I’m still She-Ra, but no one would be any wiser since I’m also your best friend,” Adora suggested, biting her lip. Catra could tell that Adora and Bow were both anxious about this which meant something probably happened to prompt this - an attempt on Glimmer’s life perhaps. 

“Fine,” Glimmer finally conceded. “But only you. And you can’t just be She-Ra the entire time.” 

“I promise I won’t! Only when it’s necessary!” Adora agreed. Bow pulled the two of them into a tight hug, causing Catra to roll her eyes - everyone here was so physically over-affectionate it made her want to hiss - and she did sometimes. 

Adora was the only person allowed to touch her without express permission first. 

Catra watched as the three of them continued to talk, though now that they were calmer, Catra was able to finally drift off into an afternoon nap. 

*

Adora’s first assignment as Glimmer’s bodyguard arose less than a week after their conversation in the throne room. It wasn’t too far, just to a village in Brightmoon, but they’d be gone all day. Catra spent her time napping in the rafters and reading in the back corner of the library. She had dinner with Bow in the kitchens rather than the formal dining room as Adora and Glimmer still hadn’t arrived home and as they were on their to the stairs to retire to their separate rooms when the front doors of the castle burst open, Glimmer stomping in with an irritated huff. 

“I’ll take security as long as it’s not Adora,” she said as she passed Catra and Bow. They both turned to look back at the open door, frowning when Adora did not follow. Bow only waited a minute before following Glimmer though Catra wanted to hear Adora’s side of the story - but all thoughts of whatever drama existed flew out of her head as soon as Adora walked in. 

Because Adora wasn’t just Adora - she was She-Ra. 

Catra had seen She-Ra many times over the last several years but it had always been in the middle of a battle or a life-threatening situation. She had never taken the time to actually look at She-Ra. 

And holy shit. She should have. 

She-Ra was big - everywhere. Her height, her muscles, her everything. Even the way she held herself. But she was still Adora. She still had that pretty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Her smile was still just as intoxicating. 

Catra needed her. 

She easily slid down the banister to end up right at Adora’s feet and - she never truly realized just how tall She-Ra was. She had at least two feet on Catra. Probably more. 

“Hey, Adora,” Catra said with her signature smirk. She knew what her tone did to her girlfriend, how her teasing lilt affected her. “Heard you had a long day, we should head back to our room so you can...relax.” 

Despite the aura of confidence She-Ra constantly exuded, she was still Adora. And Adora turned into mush when her girlfriend flirted with her. “Yeah, yeah, that - that sounds good. Good.” Catra easily took Adora’s hand - now twice the size of her own - and pulled her upstairs. Catra waited until they were both in their bedroom with the door shut and locked before finally turning to face Adora again. She wanted to feel those big arms holding her up against the door or the wall or anything. 

“Well?” Catra asked, raising one eyebrow as she stepped up to Adora, having to tilt her neck painfully to meet her girlfriend’s eyes. “I said we should relax, didn’t I?”

“You did, yeah, you did say that,” Adora nodded quickly and bit her lip. “What - uh, what did you mean by that?” Catra rolled her eyes fondly and grabbed Adora’s hand, moving it down to her ass and then repeating it with the other before placing her own hands on her girlfriend’s - very muscular - shoulders, using the leverage to jump up and wrap her legs around Adora’s waist. 

“Orgasms usually help you relax,” Catra mused. “We could try that?”

“Yeah, yeah, let’s try that,” Adora stumbled over her words in the same way she stumbled over her feet to get to their bed, Catra giggling the entire way. 

2.  
Three months after the end of the war, Perfuma decided to throw a celebration ball, inviting all the princesses and high-ranking officials in their kingdoms, as well as all her people. Adora had to go, of course, but because Adora was going, Catra was being dragged along as well. 

In the few hours before the ball began, Catra and Adora were torn apart, Catra being dragged by Bow to find something to wear. 

It took her all of five minutes to decide on a suit. 

She was already in the ballroom, the party in full swing when Adora and Glimmer arrived. Catra would like to say that Glimmer looked beautiful in whatever dress she had picked out but Catra was trying not to lie anymore. 

She had no clue what Glimmer was wearing because Adora was She-Ra, standing tall over the crowd and glowing just a little. Adora was still wearing the same clothes she always wore as She-Ra and Catra could see heads turning to look at her. She couldn’t blame them, Adora was stunning all the time and as She-Ra, she only gained more attention. 

Catra decided to stay back, for now, knowing that plenty of people would be seeking her girlfriend’s attention and she wasn’t ready to fight for it. Bow left her to dance with Glimmer, leaving Catra leaning against a pillar made of vines alone. She was more than fine with that as it meant there was no one there to make fun of her for staring at Adora. 

As the night progressed, more people were bold enough to approach Adora. Catra watched as they began touching her, squeezing her arm or brushing against her. Catra was sure they all thought they were being subtle. She didn’t care too much, as no one really tried anything past that - that is until the daughter of a minister of a nearby kingdom approached Adora. The girl was around their age, perhaps slightly younger, and with that age came false confidence and a too big ego. Catra watched with narrowed eyes as the girl stepped close to Adora and laughed at something she said. Catra watched as the girl placed a hand on her own chest, trying to draw attention there, and then moved her hand over to Adora’s arm, grazing her finger down. Catra’s ears twitched as Adora smiled warmly at the girl.

She needed to put a stop to this.

Catra finally pushed herself up and set her glass down on the nearest table before making her way through the crowd easily until she reached Adora and the girl. Completely ignoring her, Catra wrapped her arm around Adora’s bicep and yanked her down so she could whisper in her ear. 

“Been thinking about you all night,” she whispered. “Want to see if you’re still a good dancer with all this extra body mass.” Catra grinned as Adora nodded quickly at that, stumbling over her acceptance to Catra’s invitation. Catra’s grin slid into a smirk as she heard the girl huff indignantly. She turned, pressing her entire back into Adora.

“I’m so sorry to interrupt,” Catra said with fake sympathy. “But I haven’t gotten to see my girlfriend at all today and she promised me a dance.” 

So maybe she could still lie sometimes. 

Before the girl could respond, Catra turned and pulled Adora onto the dance floor in the middle of the open ballroom. She took great pride in having the mighty She-Ra, the savior of Etheria, be so wrapped around her finger. She let Adora take the lead once they were dancing, which really just meant they were swaying together. 

Catra had no complaints. 

As they danced together, Catra felt herself begin to purr, her tail coming up to wrap around Adora’s wrist where it lay against her back. 

“If I didn’t know any better,” Adora whispered. “I’d say you were jealous.” 

“As if,” Catra denied immediately. “I have nothing to be jealous over. I’m the one that has the all-powerful She-Ra on her knees every night.” Catra giggled as Adora blushed bright red, turning to make sure no one had heard her. “Speaking of, you know, you’ve never actually been on your knees for me...like this. Would you even fit?”

“What do you mean?” Adora’s voice was shaky. 

“I mean that you’re so tall now. If you were on your knees for me, you’d come up past my stomach. That doesn’t work for what I had in mind,” Catra said and let her claws pull lightly at the skin on Adora’s arm. 

“It does if I lift you,” Adora replied, causing Catra to freeze where she stood, Adora’s grip on her the only thing keeping her moving. Now that Adora had said it, put the seed in her mind, she couldn’t not picture it. Picture herself, her back to the wall, as Adora was on her knees in front of her. She pictured Adora lifting her by her thighs, throwing them over her shoulders, her big, broad shoulders, as she buried her face between Catra’s thighs. She pictured all of that, knowing the only thing holding her up would be Adora. 

“We’re doing that tonight,” Catra insisted. “As soon as we can get out of here.” 

“Well, I think that She-Ra has talked to everyone important,” Adora said casually, though her face was still a bit red. 

“Then what are we waiting for?” Catra smirked as she turned, keeping one of Adora’s hands in hers, as they walked out of the ballroom, all eyes on them. It was no secret what they were leaving to do - it was far too early to leave the ball to sleep, and if anyone actually thought that, the smug look on Catra’s face would deter that train of thought quickly. 

“Goodnight,” Catra said to Glimmer and Bow as they passed them on their way out. She saw Glimmer shake her head, knowing the queen would have to do a bit of damage control for them. 

Oh well. Getting Adora between her thighs was far more important. 

3.  
This was torture. 

Pure torture. 

Catra had to watch Adora - as She-ra - help rebuild this village. All-day long, she was lifting things no normal person could ever dream of, and all Catra could do was steal glances as she helped with the cleanup. 

It lasted all day, Catra unable to get her girlfriend alone for even a minute. She was forced to watch as Adora flexed every muscle she had, sweating and glistening and really just torturing Catra. 

And then somehow it got even worse. 

When night fell, the village insisted they stay for dinner in return for helping them clean up their village. Glimmer couldn’t say no since she could easily teleport them all back whenever they were ready. And before Adora had the chance to change back to her regular self, the kids in the village ran to her with shouts of excitement. 

Catra was well and truly fucked. 

She had to sit and watch as Adora played with all the kids in the village, allowing them to climb all over her, hang off her arms, and toss them in their air. Adora had a bright smile on her face, playing with all the kids and despite herself, Catra couldn’t help but picture Adora like that with their kits. 

Catra froze at the thought. It’s only been six months since the end of the war since they got together, that was far too early to be thinking about having children together. 

Except it wasn’t just anyone. It was Adora. The woman she was willing to die for. 

The woman she was willing to live for. 

Catra continued to watch Adora, as she told stories to all the kids, three sitting in her lap and the others huddled around her, all listening intently. Catra imagined Adora doing that with their own kits as they were tucked into bed. 

Fuck. 

Catra needed her girlfriend. Now. 

Eventually, the kids were all called off to eat and go to bed, and Catra let out a sigh of relief. She waited a moment before standing and going over to Adora, sitting on her lap quickly. 

“Hey, Adora,” she purred happily, a shiver running through Adora’s body. 

“Hey Catra,” she kissed Catra’s cheek, wrapping an arm around her waist. “Have you eaten?” 

“Yeah, I did while you were being a playground,” Catra teased, bringing her tail up to wind around Adora’s lower arm. “You still need to eat?” 

“Yeah, I’m starving after today,” Adora agreed. 

“Well, you go get your dinner, and I’ll be waiting with your dessert,” Catra said, spreading her legs just a little so Adora would - hopefully - get the idea. 

“Oh,” Adora went bright red, stammering out something as she moved Catra off her lap and went to go sit with Glimmer and Bow to eat. Catra smirked to herself as she went to find someplace to nap until they were ready to go back to Brightmoon Castle, though she wasn’t sure how well she would be able to with how...heated she felt. 

Seeing Adora with those kids affected her more than she realized. 

Oh well, Catra thought as she found a large tree stump covered in moss, she would be getting her girlfriend very soon. 

4.  
Catra was the luckiest girl in the world. 

She was sitting up in the stands in the training arena, Adora down on the ground, slashing at a straw dummy with her sword. She wasn’t She-Ra yet, which Catra was grateful for. As She-Ra, she would be wearing her magical clothes but just Adora? She was only wearing shorts and a sports bra. 

Luckiest girl in the world. 

Catra laid down on one of the bleachers, head propped up on her hand as she watched Adora train. She watched as her hair fell out of her carefully crafted ponytail only to stick to her face and neck. She watched as the little clothes Adora was wearing darkened the more she sweat, clinging to her body. 

Catra watched her girlfriend a lot. She couldn’t help it - Adora was stunning no matter what. 

As the afternoon wore on, Adora got steadily slower. Catra knew that she needed a break, but Adora was stubborn and thought she had something to prove and wouldn’t stop until she was close to collapsing. Which Catra was sure to be soon as the sun slowly began dipping below the edge of the horizon. 

Except she forgot something. 

She-Ra. 

Adora could transform and be rejuvenated enough for another few hours of training, and Catra didn’t even think of it until she heard Adora shouting those now-familiar words. 

“For the honor of Grayskull!” Catra groaned to herself as she watched Adora grow bigger in a blinding flash of golden light. Adora needed to take a break before she really hurt herself. Catra pushed herself up and began making her way down the steps, eyes trained on Adora as she hacked at the dummies with renewed energy. 

Just as Catra made it to the dirt of the arena floor, Adora cut clean through one of the untouched dummies, the top half falling to the ground, straw spilling out. She continued with that same ferocity until all the training dummies were laying in heaps on the ground and Catra couldn’t control her breathing. She pressed her thighs together to try and quell the need she felt before taking a deep breath and stepping into the arena. 

“I think they’re dead,” Catra called, causing Adora to turn quickly to face her.

“What?” she asked, eyebrows furrowed and chest heaving. Catra had to try very hard not to stare. Instead, she gestured to the loose hay all over the ground. “Oh, yeah, you’re probably right.”

“So are you done now?” Catra asked. “Cause I would really like it if my girlfriend had some spare time for me.” 

“I always have time for you,” and before Catra could respond, she was being lifted into the air, Adora’s hands on the back of her thighs. Catra instinctively wrapped her limbs around Adora, holding back a shriek. She clung to Adora, her hands clenching down on her shoulders as her legs wrapped around her torso as much as possible, but they just couldn’t make it all the way around. 

“And just how are you going to fill my time now?” Catra asked, trying her best to keep her voice from wavering. 

“I had a few ideas,” Adora pulled her in for a kiss, their lips meeting with a wet smack. Catra purred, her claws extending just a bit as she melted against Adora, letting her girlfriend carry all of her weight. Adora responded in kind, squeezing Catra’s thighs where she held them, sure to leave pretty purple bruises that would complement the scratch marks on her shoulders. 

“Is that all you got?” Catra smirked as Adora walked over to the wall of the arena and pressed Catra up against it, kissing her harder and rutting their bodies together. Catra purred even louder, her back arching and tail wrapping around Adora’s leg. “Adora, please.” 

“Please what?” Adora muttered against her ear, slipping her thigh between Catra’s. Catra moaned at the hard pressure, one of She-ra’s thighs as wide as Adora’s entire body. 

“More,” Catra whined and looked at Adora with wide eyes, biting her lip to tease her. It seemed Adora was not in the mood to wait either. In the next moment, Catra was lifted even further into the air until her legs were on Adora’s shoulders and she was above her girlfriend. 

“Can’t believe how good you smell,” she heard Adora mutter and in the next second, her leggings were ripped right at the seam between her legs. 

“Oh fuck,” she muttered and dropped her head back against the wall of the arena, hands going to Adora’s hair to hold herself steady. 

5.  
Only a few weeks after the first training incident, Catra once again found Adora in the training arena as She-Ra. This time, instead of just watching, Catra decided to take a more hands-on approach. She walked into the arena and stood behind Adora until she noticed, gasping a little in surprise.

“Catra! What are you doing here?” she asked, breathing heavily. 

“I wanted to train,” Catra said with a little shrug. “Thought I could train with you.” 

“No, Catra, I could hurt you,” Adora protested immediately. 

“I’ve fought She-Ra before. And that’s when you were actively trying to hurt me,” Catra smirked and moved closer to Adora. 

“I wasn’t really trying to hurt you then either,” Adora said. “Why do you want to train with me?”

“Entertainment,” Catra said easily and began to walk around Adora slowly, keeping enough distance that Adora could not touch her. “I think it’ll be fun to watch you chase me around as She-Ra again.” 

“Who says I’d be chasing you around?” Adora asked, arching one eyebrow. 

“Oh please, Adora, you’re always chasing me-” before Catra could finish her sentence, she was pulled back into Adora’s chest, one arm around her stomach, the other perpendicular, with her large hand around Catra’s throat, squeezing just enough for Catra to feel it. It made her thighs shake and her lower stomach churn in ways she didn’t want to think too deeply about just then. 

“What were you saying? That I would be chasing you around?” Adora whispered in Catra’s ear. Before she could struggle too much, Adora let go. Catra rushed forward as she turned to face her girlfriend. 

“That is playing dirty,” Catra huffed.

“And you never play dirty?” Adora scoffed and picked up her sword where she had dropped it to grab Catra. “Are you ready now?” 

Catra rolled her eyes and pounced forward before Adora could get another word in. Adora easily sidestepped her and brought her sword up to deflect Catra’s claws. “Not as easy as you thought?” Catra kept her mouth shut as she watched Adora closely, waiting for an opening or for her to attack first. 

Adora took the plunge and stepped forward quickly, swiping at Catra with her sword. Catra dodged it easily and used the move to jump forward and jab her elbow into Adora’s side, causing her to stumble with a grunt. “Not as easy as you thought?” Catra teased, eyes wide with amusement. Their dance continued, dodging and grazing each other without doing any real damage. 

They were at a stalemate and Catra needed to up the ante. 

As they stood facing each other again, Catra let out an exaggerated huff and wiped her forehead - using the hem of her shirt. She pulled up the material, shivering just a little as she felt the air on her newly exposed skin. She wasn’t wearing anything underneath her shirt, as usual, and she knew the sight of even just the underside of her tits would stun Adora. When she dropped her shirt back down, Adora was staring at her dumbly, her sword hanging limp in her hand. 

Mission accomplished. 

“Cat got your tongue?” Catra smirked and took the opening, jumping at Adora and managing to get her to the ground. She straddled Adora’s waist, her own thighs aching at the stretch, using both of her hands to hold down Adora’s wrists, which was a struggle as she couldn’t even stretch her hand around the circumference of Adora’s wrist; her fingers and thumb didn’t meet. 

She tried to push that fact from her mind. She had to focus. 

“Looks like I win,” Catra gloated, smiling smugly down at her girlfriend who still seemed a little bit dazed. Catra used her lapse of attention to roll her hips down onto Adora’s, chuckling as the movement finally seemed to snap Adora out of her breast-induced daydream. 

“Not so fast,” Adora easily rolled them over so that Catra was on the ground and Adora was pinning her to the ground. She grabbed both of Catra’s wrists in one hand, barely having to apply any pressure to keep them locked in her grip. 

Catra didn’t want to think about just how wet that made her. 

“So you won. You’ve taken me hostage; what are you going to do to me?” Catra asked, licking her lips to draw Adora’s eyes to them. 

“Whatever I want,” Adora muttered as she leaned down to attach her lips to Catra’s neck. Catra smirked to herself before letting out a whine and a purr.

Her plan had worked out perfectly. 

+1  
Catra was lounging on her and Adora’s bed at the end of a very long day. They had been in and out of meetings with different people about different things, so much that it was hard to keep track of what they were supposed to be talking about at any given time. 

But the day was finally over and Catra was just waiting on Adora to finish showering and join her in bed. She sat up and pulled her shirt over her head, throwing it off somewhere and did the same to her leggings so she was left in just her underwear. She rolled onto her back just as Adora came out of their bathroom. 

Catra giggled as Adora tripped over her own feet at the sight of her. 

She sat up to watch Adora, dressed in just a pair of tight shorts and one of Bow’s old t-shirts. “Hey, Adora.” 

“Catra,” Adora blushed, her eyes locked on Catra’s bare chest. Catra sat up and held her hand out to her girlfriend and curled her fingers. 

“Come on then, come get in bed with me,” Catra hummed as Adora stammered something out and climbed into their bed, ending up on her knees in front of Catra. 

“You’re so pretty,” Adora said breathlessly once she was finally settled in one spot. 

“So are you,” Catra grinned and moved to sit on her knees as well, leaning up to kiss Adora. She wrapped her arms around her shoulder’s reveling in the slight height difference. She loved that Adora was just a little bit bigger and taller than her. “Prettiest princess in all of Etheria.” 

“I’m not actually a princess, you know,” Adora muttered as Catra moved to kiss down her jaw. “She-Ra is the princess.” 

“My princess,” Catra whispered as she dragged her tongue over Adora’s pulse point. Adora whined at the touch and arched her back into it. 

“Do you want me to be She-Ra?” Adora asked, causing Catra to pull back and stare at her, eyes wide. 

“Why in the world would I want that?” Catra asked. 

“Because you like She-Ra? You like having sex with her?” Adora said, letting her hands fall to their laps. 

“I do. I also like Adora and having sex with her,” Catra said simply, tilting Adora’s head up so she had to look her in the eyes. “Why would you think I want to have sex with She-Ra and not Adora?” 

“Because you have?” Adora said with a shrug. “Whenever I’m She-Ra, we usually end up having sex.” Catra took a deep breath, working hard not to get irritated. It was obviously something that had been on Adora’s mind and something that was upsetting her. 

“How many times do we have sex a week?” Catra asked, keeping her tone calm. 

“At least five or six,” Adora said easily. 

“Okay, so five times a week, for a month is about twenty times,” Catra said. “In the past month, how many times have we had sex while you’re She-Ra?” Catra waited for Adora to answer, eyebrows raised.

“Maybe twice?” Adora finally responded. 

“Two times. Out of twenty. Which means we had sex at least eighteen times just like this,” Catra said and cupped Adora’s jaw in her hands. “I love having sex with just Adora.” 

“But I’m not as big or as buff or as strong as I am when I’m She-Ra,” Adora swallowed. “I know you like that.” 

“I do,” Catra agreed and ran her claws lightly over Adora’s back. “I think it’s very hot when you can lift me onto your shoulders without breaking a sweat. But Adora, I only like She-Ra because she’s you. You are who I love.” Adora looked at her with big eyes, biting her lip nervously. 

“Really?” 

“Really,” Catra confirmed and leaned in to kiss her. “I would pick Adora over She-Ra every single time. If you never want to have sex as She-Ra again, then we won’t.” 

“I don’t mind….I like having sex with you as She-Ra. It’s different. But I like this more,” Adora said a little shyly. Catra smiled and pressed their foreheads together. 

“I like this more too. And yeah, I like that She-Ra is big and strong but so are you. You can still hold me down like this, still lift me up and shove me against a wall, and that’s all a girl really wants,” Catra let her teasing tone return to her voice as she moved further into Adora’s lap so she was taller than her girlfriend. Adora wrapped her arms around Catra’s waist and pulled her in close so they were pressed together. 

Catra’s chest was at the perfect height for Adora to lick over her nipple. 

Catra mewled at the sensation, arching her back into Adora’s touch. Adora held her in place as she continued, eventually switching to Catra’s other breast, giving it the same attention. The stimulation turned Catra into a whining mess above her, claws dug deep in Adora’s shoulders to hold her in place. Adora finally pulled away, ignoring Catra’s huffs of displeasure, and rolled them so Catra was on her back and Adora hovering above her. 

“What do you want, Catra?” Adora whispered as she held herself up with one arm, her knees on either side of Catra’s thighs, and her free hand tracing the waistband of her girlfriend’s underwear. 

“You, Adora, please, I want you, your fingers, your mouth,” Catra whimpered as Adora’s fingers dipped down through her fur to brush against her clit. “Anything, please.” Catra knew she was desperate but when it came to Adora she really couldn’t help it. She could tease and play and poke fun at her all day long but as soon as they were actually in the midst of anything, Catra was putty in her girlfriend’s hands. 

Adora pressed her fingers tighter to Catra’s clit and began to rub ever so slightly. “Is this what you want?” 

“More, please Adora, want your fingers inside me,” Catra begged, spreading her legs as much as she could with Adora’s own bracketing hers. 

“That’s all you had to say,” Adora smirked and carefully moved her other hand down to grip Catra’s underwear, ripping the fabric in two different places so it would just fall off her body and onto their bed. Catra could feel herself drip down onto the sheets as she watched Adora, knowing just how much core strength was required to hold herself above Catra without using any upper body support in addition to the feral display of ripping her clothes to get to her faster. 

“Adora, please,” Catra knew how obscene she must look, her legs spread as far as she could get them and her cunt glistening and dripping all over, making an absolute mess of their sheets. Adora finally - finally - moved down so she was on her stomach between Catra’s leg and threw one over her shoulder to get as close as she could and pushed the knee of her other leg up and to the side so it opened her up to Adora’s gaze and mouth. 

Catra moaned loudly as Adora licked a fat stripe over her opening and to her clit, stopping to suck the small bud into her mouth at the same time she pushed a single digit inside Catra. “A-Adora!” Catra threw her head back as Adora began to slowly fuck her finger in and out, curling to make sure she hit that spot inside Catra that drove her wild. “Adora, please!” 

“Please what, Catra?” Adora pulled off to speak, her mouth and chin already covered in Catra’s slick. “Do you want me to fuck you harder? Use another finger?” 

“Yes, yes, all of it, please!” Catra fucked herself down on the finger that Adora still had in her, writhing and rolling her hips to try and urge Adora to move. Adora slid in a second finger, though kept her pace slow and steady as she lowered her mouth back onto Catra’s pussy. 

Despite all of Catra’s whining and begging and pleading, Adora kept her own rhythm, bringing Catra closer and closer to the edge before letting her fall back down again. Catra was near tears by the time Adora finally sped her fingers up and quickened the movement of her tongue. 

“A-Adora,” Catra stammered out as she fucked her faster, sitting up to get a better angle. With the new position, the palm of Adora’s hand constantly rubbed at Catra’s clit as she was brutally fucked by her two fingers, constantly pressed up to scrape at her spot. 

“I know you’re close, Catra, I want you to come for me,” Adora muttered, not even knowing if Catra would be able to hear her over her own moans. 

Catra suddenly sat up as she felt her orgasm begin to swell and grabbed onto Adora’s wrist as if to stop her, though in her current state she had no chance. Catra’s hips stuttered violently, her eyes rolling back in her head as she finally came, claws digging into the skin of Adora’s arm, squirting all over their bed and herself. Adora refused to let up, fucking Catra all the way through her orgasm until she was once again flat on the bed and twitching with the aftershocks, her trail wrapped tightly around Adora’s free arm. 

Adora watched as Catra slowly came back to herself, still panting heavily as she turned to look at Adora. “Need to get you,” she said weakly, voice hoarse. 

“Not tonight,” Adora shook her head. “You need to rest,” Catra whined and tried to sit up to argue with Adora, but found the muscles in her legs and core had completely given out on her. 

“Fine, but I’m getting you back in the morning,” Catra’s words were slurred and her eyes were hazy. “Gonna give you the best head you’ve ever had.” 

“In the morning then,” Adora agreed and carefully moved Catra over to the dry side of their bed. Once Catra was situated, Adora got up to grab a cloth from the bathroom and gently cleaned them both up of sweat and slick. 

“She-Ra’s never made me come that hard,” Catra muttered as Adora was wiping her thighs. Adora looked up to see Catra grinning at her sleepily. Adora fought back her own smile as she finished cleaning up, tossing the cloth off the side of the bed. 

“Is that a challenge?” Adora asked as she finally settled into bed with Catra, cuddling her girlfriend as close as humanly possible. 

“If you want it to be,” Catra whispered, purring happily as she fell asleep against Adora. Adora pet through Catra’s hair absent-mindedly as she thought over what Catra had said - it was definitely a challenge, and Adora was going to do her best to keep beating herself. 

Catra deserved the best orgasms she could provide - as She-Ra or Adora.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](https://hazloveshisboo.tumblr.com/)


End file.
